


And in those eyes

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy birthday Tsukishima!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: "Pathetic."





	And in those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A fic dedicated to Tsukki for his birthday! Happy Birthday to my precious bean pole~

The world felt like it was crumbling. Falling apart as years of trust dissipated in the space between them. Like sand, falling through the cracks of once tightly cupped hands. The shouts, the slam of the ball, the squeak of volleyball shoes from the court all drowned to a muffled silence.

The blonde looked downwards vaguely. The court before him a blur. Memories from the past years replaying like a broken record in such rapid succession the boy questioned whether he was conscious or not.

He paused, inhaling silently, nails digging into the palm of his hands.

A murmur escaped from between his lips, just audible to himself and perhaps anyone that was listening.

 

_"Pathetic."_

 

* * *

 

Perched from the spectating area, the court seemed to shrink, small and underwhelming, the players scattered about even more so.

Why the boy was here was beyond him. His eyes flitting lazily over the members on the court, a disinterested expression crossing over his face as he propped his hand on his chin, peering over the railing.

He watched as the dark hair setter sprinted across the court, lips drawn in a determined line, desperate to avoid the blockers that consistently coordinated to shut out any spike.

 

Blocked again.

 

The frustration was apparent, the pressure pushed onto the lone setter manifesting in his increasingly fast tosses and exasperated movements. Desperation combined with skill unmatched, resulted in the birth of a king, ruling a barren wasteland and the blonde laughed at the sight. A low laugh that was lost to the echoes of the court.

The setter was pulled to the side and soon, the king was no more. Taken from his throne, stripped of his place.

The boy scoffed from the balcony. How someone could be so foolish as to believe that as long as they jumped higher, faster than anyone else, meant that victory would fall into their hands. Worthless effort that would only result in disappointment.

The way the setter moved, touched the ball and tossed it like a fine-tuned machine was applaudable. Each movement filled with a passion and desire for victory. But where did it get him in the end? Was it worth all those weeks of training? Was it worth the sweat, tears and effort placed into the toss of a ball?

The blonde laughed again before turning his back to the court. Hands and heart trembling.

_"Pathetic."_

 

* * *

 

The blonde glanced at the form in his hands, name printed neatly on the crisp, white, paper. Each stroke and line too straight, too deliberate to have been written casually or with fever. Beneath it, the words, "volley ball club" in the same, hesitant writing.

He paused, hovering the form over the submission box, before hurriedly dropping it through the slot upon hearing his friend calling his name down the hallway.

And thinking back on those actions he laughed to himself on his walk home, gaining him a curious gaze from the freckled boy beside him.

When it came to parting ways with his friend, he found himself still mildly amused at his own inexplicable actions and suddenly the setter he saw in middle school came crashing into his mind like a unwanted guest, plaguing his thoughts, haunting him.

He hated it.

Even with hands in his pockets and headphones over his ears he couldn't shake the thoughts away. Not the setter, not volleyball, not even the feeling in his heart that perhaps this time it might be different. Perhaps this time he wouldn't be hurt.

Through the music in his ears he whispered to himself.

 

_"Pathetic."_

 

* * *

 

The boy stared back at the setter glaring up at him. Deep blue eyes lit with a passion and foolishness that he could never understand.

And his heart stirred.

Deep down, a feeling that he couldn't describe made him tremble and instinctively, he sneered back at the setter whose roughed hands grabbed the collar of his shirt. The blonde couldn't tear himself away, fixated on the boy before him.

In those eyes, behind the passion, behind the foolishness, a lone king stood. Battered, bruised and abandoned. Yet somehow still holding on to the weary and worn love of the sport called volleyball.

And as the fingers slid from the white cotton, the taller boy smiled. A smile that sheathed the whirl of emotions bubbling in his chest, impatiently beating at the walls of his heart.

 

Perhaps this time, things would be different.

 

Perhaps it was okay to keep loving volleyball.

 

Perhaps Tsukishima Kei wasn't pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote but I've thought about a fic like this for a while and I finally got an excuse to get off my ass and write something,although I have to admit it's a bit rushed. It's very heavily implied TsukiKage. I apologise if you expected anything more.... 
> 
> And as always I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
